Love's in the Corner, Under the Stairs
by Katia
Summary: :: hullo chaps! Haven't uploaded anything in ages... Hope you like. L/J or soon to be, please reivew if you want the next chapter! second chapter uploaded and edited by firebolt7! YAY!
1. Love is in the corner, under the stairs

Love's in the corner, under the stairs.

"Ms. Evans, kindly see me after class."

Lily tensed. She knew Mcgonagall wanted to talk to her about her problems in Transfiguration. She couldn't get her badger to turn into a skunk, no matter how she tried. A group of loud and usually boisterous boys had already done the task and were conversing in low voices, with the occasional burst of laughter or streak of light coming from their table. Lily sighed, she was never going to get anywhere with her badger. The bell rang and everyone zoomed out the door to Care of Magical Creatures. 

"Ms. Evans?"

Lily had been telling Rosemerta and Isabelle to go ahead and tell Professor Kettleburn where she was.

"Sorry, Professor." 

Mcgonagall was looking at her pointedly. "Ms. Evans," She stated briskly, "Lately I have noticed a small-er-dip if you will, in your Transfiguration studies. I suggest you take up tutoring." She said, as Lily tried to interrupt. "Yes, I highly recommend it." 

"I'd offer to tutor you myself, unfortunately I have neither the time or the patience. I do recommend tutoring with a student."

Lily nodded glumly. Tutoring? Oh...No... "D-did you have any recommendations?" She said with difficultly. Mcgonagall gave her an appraising look. 

"As a matter of fact, I do" She said, her eyes sharpening. "James Potter. He's my best student. Highest marks. I think you could get along with him."

Lily nodded, a fake smile gracing her lips. "I'll talk to him about it." Lily, of course, had no intention of asking James Potter for help. She hardly knew him. All she knew was that he was a Prefect (like she), a chaser on the Quidditch team, that he was always in trouble and that he was popular. She'd never spoken to him.

***

"Oi, James! Are you or aren't you coming?"

This call from a boy named Remus Lupin broke into her studies. It had been 3 days since Mcgonagall had given her suggestion and still Lily hadn't acted on it. She figured that if she studied harder she would catch up. Remus had had it with waiting. He walked over to a table were two other boys were sitting. One, Sirius, had worked with her in Potions before and she knew him well enough to talk to him, the other, a short, blonde stocky set boy, she didn't. James came bolting out of the stairs, stumbled, regained his dash with stag like grace and went to the table, muttering very quickly and quietly. Whatever he said sent Sirius on the rampage.

"What d'you mean you can't find it?" She heard him shouting, jumping to his feet.

"Shut up!" Jamessaid hurriedly, pulling him down again. 

They had continued to whisper furiously for a long while when Lily spotted a rolled up moon chart and another large piece of clean parchment. Could this be what they were looking for? She took a peek and saw that all the days of the full moon were circled.

She walked over.

"Er-um, excuse me, couldn't help but overhear, but are you looking for a moon chart?" She was totally aware that the table went very quiet. Totally aware that they were looking at her with mild looks of horror. James jumped up so quickly that the chair he was sitting in toppled over.

"Yes, thank you. Very, very much." He said quickly, literally ripping the chart form her hands and throwing it over to Remus.

Lily stared. James looked behind him at Sirius as if saying 'help me get rid of her!' Sirius jumped up with a winning smile.

"Thank you very much, -er-"

"Lily"

"Yes, Lily, you've been a tremendous help and we greatly appreciate it, but don't you have a History essay you have to be writing?" He said, cool if you please, slinging his arm around her and steering her around.

"I think I can manage the trip on my own." She said, shrugging him off.

Sirius backed off and turned to James, who was looking at him wearily. As Lily walked to her chair, she heard him say, "You didn't have to push her, you know."

Two days had passed since then and McGonagall's lesson was tomorrow. That and she hadn't asked for James' help. She had made plenty of excuses for not asking him, 'He was busy,', 'He won't want to,', 'All I have to do is study more,', but she was kidding herself. She knew she needed help, but her pride would always stop her. And yet, when she watched him, in the common room and in lessons, it was plain that he was the best person who could help her. She looked over at him. 

There he was, talking to his friends all secretive. Should she? She looked around. See? This is why you make sure you have your friends around when you need to make a decision. Speaking of which, where were Isabelle and Rosemerta?

Shrugging it off, she stood up and went forward. 

"Um...James?"

"The muttering stopped and the huge piece of parchment between them went blank. James turned.

"Yeah?"

Lily blushed for no apparent reason.

"Um... Can I talk to you?"

Every eye that had been carefully not looking up at her now flew up. She noticed Sirius grinning slyly at Remus across the small table, who nodded, smirking. Peter was blushing painfully. James looked over the small table and nodded. "Oh, yeah, um...sure...Why not?" He said, standing. It struck her how tall he was.

She nearly dragged him around the corner into the girl's corridor.

"Um, Lily?"

She whirled around. "Hm? Oh, yes. Mcgonagall said that since I'm having trouble in Transfiguration and your her best student, maybe you could tutor me?" She said at micro speed.

James put up his hands to stop her. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Mcgonagall said what?"

Lily flushed painfully. Saying it once was enough. "Mcgonagall said that your her best student and that I need tutoring..." She said, hoping he'd get the gist.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Was all he said leaning against the wall with a knowing smirk. He was eyeing her with an appraising air that was really getting at her.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Its a yes." He said, pushing himself lightly off the wall and turning away.

"So, that's it?" She asked, eager to know details.

"Yeah, I've to talk to Mcgonagall first. So I know what you need help on."

"So, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, yeah?"

"OK, then." And he left, back to the table of sly smiles and sideway glances.

"So, what's with Lily?" Said Remus without looking up from The Marauders Map.

"Nothing," James said, a bit too quickly for his own good.

"You know, Prongs (AN: this is in 5th year and Lupin clearly states that they finally did it in 5th year...:) She's not my cup of tea but she's cute." Sirius said casually, leaning back in his chair

"No Padfoot." He said, starting to draw the lake. Sirius and Remus exchanged smirks. Peter was shaking with laughter.

Oh this was a bad idea, this was. James didn't seem interested in helping her. Did Mcgonagall tell her to ask him without asking him first? 

"Lily, saw you in the corridor with Potter. What d'you have to say about that?" A voice rang in her ear.

She looked up and was greeted by Rosemerta's pretty face. "Hi, where were you? I was in the worst fix and you were nowhere in sight..."

Rosemerta gave her a sly smile. "Rosemerta..." Lily said suspiciously 

"I was out." Rosemerta said curtly. "Now you can answer my question." There was mischief rimming her eyes.

"Fine, Mcgonagall told me to ask Potter to help me in Transfiguration." Lily said, grudgingly.

Rosmerta looked over her shoulder at the secretive group, "That's not a half bad idea. D'you think it would work on Sirius?"

Lily threw a Revealer at her.

***

The next few weeks went great for Lily. Her lessons with James were going great, though he was a bit aloof with her. He proved to be a great teacher, really witty and comical. She had the feeling he was always hiding something, and it always made her smile for no reason. 

Like the time Peter had called him 'Prongs'. "Prongs?" Lily had asked, incredulously. 

"Er-yeah. Long story. Involves a huge amount of electricity, a pair of tongs and a rampaging stag..."He had said with a smile.

She was really looking forward to today's lesson, he'd promised to tell her about Animagi. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. After scanning the common room for about five minutes she found him coming down from the dormitories.

He was talking to Sirius and Peter behind his shoulder, who he had introduced to Lily and her friends the week before and seemed to be tucking something silvery furiously into his pocket. He turned and stopped so shortly that he was nearly nose to nose (or rather, nose to collar-bone) with her. He took a step back and looked at the books and notes in her hands. "Oh... Damn it. I'm really sorry, Lily but--"

"'S ok, you don't owe me any explanations." She said, eyeing the silvery thing hanging out of his pocket with curiosity. "Thanks," He said, tucking it deftly away. "Listen, I'll make it up to you tomorrow?"

Lily nodded, her heart sinking slightly. As they passed, she couldn't help noticing the looks on Sirius' and Peter's faces. She didn't notice that Remus was missing.

***

"Blimey, I feel bad leaving her like that." James said, watching Wormtail push the knot on the Whomping Willow. Sirius shrugged. "Come on, Prongs, it could be worse." He said, crouching down and slipping into the tunnel.

Worse? He thought. "How so?" He whispered to Sirius, who was waiting for Wormtail. "You could be going out with her."

And before he could say anything, Padfoot was scampering down the tunnel. Rolling his eyes, he picked up Wormtail and cantered toward the Shrieking Shack, bowing his head so he wouldn't scrape his antlers on the low ceiling. 

***

"Oh shut up!" Lily said, pummelling Isabelle with a pillow.

"What?" she asked innocently, banishing the pillow. "I just said that you'd make a cute couple."

Lily frowned. "But we're not a couple." Starting to charm her nails silver. 

"Yeah that'swhat you'll be saying when you marry-"

A distant howl of pain and misery floated through the open window. 

"What was that?" Lily asked, walking to the window.

"Oh its just that Shrieking Shack acting up again." Rosemerta said warily, closing the door. "Hey, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

Lily leaned out the window, pretending that she didn't hear her.

***

Transfiguration had gotten easier for Lily overall. Rosemerta and Sirius had hit it off very well (a little too well by James' predictions) She noticed Remus eyeing Isabelle, and she thought that was just adorable. Mcgonagall had noticed, also. "Lupin, do you mind paying attention to the lesson and not how many times Ms. Mclennon licks her lips?Very good, Evans." She added as Remus turned crimson under the desk. Lily turned her mouse back into her cat. She smiled thankfully at James.

James had promised to teacher about Animagi transformations, Sirius was not very happy about it, for some odd reason.

"Ok, so you have the incantation, right? And-- Where'd that book get off to?" James said, moving books and heaps of parchments side. "Um, I have no idea--hey! Where're you going?" Lily said, for James had gotten up and was talking to Sirius. Sirius shook his head and shrugged. James walked back.

"He says he doesn't have it." He said, he was scowling slightly.

"Oh, why would he have it?" Lily asked absently, re-reading her notes. "Huh? I don't know. Any-way Animagi reflects your personality. So, say your carefree and happy- all the time. What would you be?"

"I've no idea, um an otter-- Hold on, the sly dog, he does have it!" Lily said, tugging James closer to her. James looked over his shoulder, "speaking of personality..." He made to get up but Lily stopped him. 

"No, he wants to be like that, we can too. Accio!"

James watched in astonishment as the book zoomed across the room from under Sirius' nose and skidded to a halt in front of Lily. "So what were you saying?" She said, smirking.

James was looking at her in shock. "What?" He didn't say anything but shook his head slowly and snickered.

"I thought I had you figured out."

***couple weeks later***

"Psst, Lily!"

She barely had time to register her name when a hand caught her by the wrist and pulled her ruthlessly into a mirror. It was positively dark behind the mirror and Lily had to focus long and hard on her company.

"Sirius?" Silence. "Sirius, I don't know what you think--"

"Lily--" 

She pulled out her wand. "Lumos!" Sirius' pale eyes were nervous. "Lily--you're not mad at me, are you?

"No-- Why would I be mad- Listen, just because-"

"Shh-- Look, I don't know what they told you, but James and Remus are pissed at me, and I just wanted to know if you were too..." Sirius said, overriding her.

"No... I know what happened, I figured it out. I've known for ages what Remus is and it never bothered me, but really Sirius, sending Snape after him? That's a bit much..." Lily said quietly.

"So...are they really hacked off at me or not really or what?" Sirius said, digging a booted toe into the packed dirt floor.

"Remus is really hacked off...James seems to miss you--don't tell him I said that!--Why don't you just talk to them?" Lily said resignedly. Sirius nodded glumly. She could understand, two weeks of hanging out with Peter would probably bring down her spirits too, but then, who's fault was that? 

"I can't... I dunno, I guess I should but--" Sirius faltered, "I've never pissed off Remus before..."

Lily felt a rush of warmth flow through her, she could see how much he missed them, see how he didn't know what to do.

"Sirius, the best thing you can do is talk to them, at least try."

Sirius nodded. "Hey, does Rosemerta...like anyone?" 

The sudden change of subject threw Lily. "Like anyone? How so?"

"Well..." He grinned and sat on the packed dirt floor. Even in the wand light she could see him flush. "You know-- Is she interested in anyone?"

"Oh." Lily said flatly. "Um, I really don't know, I don't think--"

"Good," Sirius cut her off, getting up, he looked very relieved. "Shall we?"

Lily was looking around at the tunnel with interest. "How'd you know this was here?" Sirius tuned and gave her a distant smile.

"We pushed Peter and he just flew."

As they passed through the mirror, she laughed.

***

hey chicos, you want the next chapter? tell me in the reviews. I hope you liked it, I havent written in ages, 

Katia


	2. Full mons, naughty wriggling and people ...

**  
A week later things were back to normal, or close enough. Remus was still inclined to send an acidic remark Sirius's way. Lily no longer needed tutoring but she still sat with James while doing Transfiguration homework anyway. They had been working for quite a while now and were deep into an essay for History of Magic on goblins and their cleanliness. Sirius and Rosemerta came in, both grinning broadly about something. Sirius flopped :: literally flopped:: into a chair as Rosemerta grabbed Lily by the arm and led her to the dormitories. "Ow! What? Rosemerta, I really need to finish that essay--" "Oh hush up you can finish sitting by James later-- Sirius asked me out!!!!" Rosmerta said at a high pitched octave. "What? Oh Rosemerta!" Lily knew how much Rosemerta liked Sirius but something was unsettling in the whole thing as she hugged Rosemerta quickly. "Ok, go back and act like nothing I'll come down in a bit. "Lily passed Peter carrying a bucket of water and a mischievous smile in the hallway. When Lily went down to the common room again Sirius was saying something to James, to which James was blatantly disagreeing. "Come on, you know you do-" "No Sirius, how many times do I have to--" "Shhh." Lily sat down as if she hadn't heard. "Hi, Sirius." She muttered. She was still turning it over in her mind that they were together. It gave her a strange feeling. Rosemerta skipped in five minutes later, happy as a silver jubilee. She sat on Sirius's chair arm then promptly fell into his lap. "Hey!" Sirius protested. Rosemerta batted her eyelashes, "What? You don't like me on your lap?" Sirius gave her a Look. "Fine, I'll move a bit for you." James looked up. "Oi! Not in public!" Sirius looked around Rosemerta "Oh and you can tell us what to do?" "Yes, 'cos I'm a prefect, so ha!" James said from lowered brows, Lily snorted. "You're just jealous." Rosmerta said. "Of what?" James countered. "Tuh, you haven't gotten any since that one girl..." "Padfoot--Shut up? Thank you." And James went back to work. For some reason Lily didn't like the idea for Sirius and Rosemerta. She didn't like Sirius, she was sure of that, but she just didn't like it. It gave her a feeling of unease. A high pitched scream jolted her out of her thoughts. James jumped so badly that he upset the ink bottle. Peter came streaking out of the stairs laughing hysterically. Remus came tearing after him, his hair and the front of his robes drenched. "What the hell--" "Get back here you little--you...RAT!" Remus yelled, his robes sticking to him most unpleasantly. As to prove Remus right Peter squeaked and squealed behind James. Remus lunged at Peter only to be caught by James "Calm down-, what did he do?" "The little *thing* threw a bucket of water on me when I was asleep just to get me back for Charms." Remus huffed. His hair was starting to curl at the ends and Lily thought it was a very cute facet of his. Everyone looked to Peter. "You should have seen his face!" He dissolved into squeaky laughter. Remus glared sideways at Peter ::though he was starting to smile:: "You'd yell too if you were splashed with cold water... "Peter contained himself ... then burst. "You didn't! You screamed like a girl!!!! "Even James :: his robes soaked with the water from Remus' robes:: had to worked hard not to smile. "Anyway." Remus interrupted "Anyone know some drying charms?"  
  
*~*  
A month later and Remus was *sick* again. Lily knew the real reason. Remus had told her not to tell Isabelle, then he admitted that he liked her very much. Lily had agreed of course. He would tell her in his own time. Tonight Lily was relatively alone. "The Marauders"  had all gone out, Rosmerta was where ever she was and Isabelle hadn't come back from the Hospital Wing yet. How the girl got splashed with Bubotuber pus was beyond her. Lily sighed and looked out the window. Wonder what Remus thinks 'bout the moon She looked out over the grounds, everything was bathed in milky light-- "I cannot believe that insensitive jerk off!" Lily's peace was shattered by Isabelle's slamming of the door and added ranting. "Now what?" Lily said irritably. "Well, he just snubbed me off! Said he didn't want me-he was too busy--ooh!" Isabelle said, sitting hard on her bed. "Who?" "Remus! Who else?" Isabelle said as though it was obvious. "Oh. You have to know that he has a private life too!" Lily burst out. "I know, it's just the way he said it; like he was scared of me. Wonder where he goes every month? Urgh, going out on a full moon its dangerous. Every sensible person knows that. He could be bitten by a werewolf if he goes into the forest. "Lily winced. too late...   
  
~:^) ok I know this is really really short but I promise you there will be a really long chapter next Sunday.   I was just way toooo busy this week. Next Chapter: The net will close in on Remus possibility of some snogging, fights, and a visit to Hagrid. That's all I can think of! Review. Please.   



End file.
